Field of the Invention
The present technology relates generally to schema generation and negotiation for multiple data sources. More specifically, the present technology relates to systems and methods that negotiate data sources having different data structures, create schemas for interrelating or connecting the data within the data structures, and provide for querying across multiple data sources utilizing a negotiated schema.
Background
Interacting with data sources that utilize various types of data storage schemas (e.g., data storage protocols) for storing data can be a tedious endeavor. For example, while different data sources may include similar types of data, the data may be stored in data structures that have vastly different storage schemas or storage mechanisms relative to one another. Accessing similar types of data stored in differing data structures requires end users or computing systems to understand and navigate each of the data structures independently, which is a time consuming and tedious undertaking. The present technology provides systems and methods for negotiating various data sources by way of negotiated schemas that represent each of the data sources.